


La Vita Nuova

by AlsyWalsy



Series: Save Me [4]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, F/M, angst ahoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: Count Olaf and Kit Snicket have been secretly seeing each other for months. Things were bound to go wrong eventually. Can they be repaired?





	1. Chapter 1

Living in a large city, one became used to the hustle and bustle of large crowds filling the streets. However, on gloomy nights, the streets were empty and perfect for scurrying home without running into another soul. One dark figure, in particular, was hurrying towards their destination, a bag hanging from their shoulder.

Rain clouds loomed threateningly overhead, causing the person to speed up their pace to avoid the oncoming downpour. Their head was down, and if a person were to pass, they would be hard pushed to see anything beyond rough features hidden amongst shadows - just as desired.

With a soft sob, the person turned to a door and hurriedly unlocked it, slipping inside.

The apartment was dark and cold when Kit wandered in, dropping her overnight bag on the floor. She didn't bother turning on any of the lights, she simply walked over to the bed and flopped down face first. The first drops of rain started to land on the window pane and she turned her head to watch as they trickled down the glass. Just like tears had run down her face.

She had cried the entire way home; using her knowledge of the city to avoid the most foot traffic and possible embarrassment. She hated crying - she never did it. But today she had cried until, finally, no more tears came.

Her eyes were red and puffy, making it difficult to keep them open, but watching the rain was actually rather soothing.

The night shouldn't have ended this way. She should be with him.

Her heart lurched painfully at the thought.

Kit rolled over onto her side and pulled her knees up to her chest in a self-comforting gesture.

This apartment was not really hers; it was hardly more than a couple of rooms that she used whenever she was in town. It was simply a bed and a roof.  She had become too comfortable in Olaf's large home and now she was missing it. After all, it should have been theirs together. A dry sob escaped and she closed her eyes, trying to ignore their stinging. Closing her eyes had proved a mistake, however, as her mind once more wandered to a certain Count.

Tonight had been the first time she was able to see Olaf in almost a month. Both had agreed that this would not be a serious thing between them, but she had found herself counting down the days until she could return to the city and to his arms.

To celebrate their reunion, he had booked them a meal at a quiet restaurant on the outskirts of town and even surprised her with a night in a hotel. It had been surprisingly nice to be able to go on a date for the first time in years. But their night had not gone to plan and now they were both alone. She had no idea where he was and in that exact moment, she told herself she didn't care. It was a lie.

It had taken her years to truly move on from their failed engagement - as much as she managed, at least - and now she was facing the same pain all over again. She had been a fool to allow herself to get too close to him again. She should have known that something would go wrong, and not necessarily because of who he had become. They shared the blame in this situation, and yet she couldn't find it in herself to be angry with him, only sad.

She hoped he was all right. She hoped he had not allowed himself to spiral out of control and do something incredibly foolish. Her eyes opened again and focused on the rain outside.

"I miss you.."

Eventually, the aching in her puffy eyes and the soothing rhythm of raindrops against glass caused Kit to begin drifting off, her eyes slowly closing. Until a knock sounded at her door and she sat bolt upright in the bed.

At first, she ignored the sound, but it seemed that her guest was undeterred. After a few seconds, there was a second knock and she called out, "I'm busy, please come back tomorrow."

There was only silence. A long, drawn out silence. Curious, Kit slipped off the bed and snuck to the door. She pressed one hand against the door, the other tugging down her shirt over her stomach. Still silence. Then a soft voice.

"Kit.. Please?”


	2. Earlier that evening..

The restaurant he had taken her to was small and relatively unknown - the perfect escape for two members of enemy factions who were carrying on a secret affair.  Olaf had asked her to dress up as this place was rather fancy despite not yet being popular. The look in his eyes the moment they met that evening had been so worth the effort.

"Cat got your tongue, O?" She teased with a bright smile. His brilliant blue eyes were stuck to the cleavage visible through the gap in her coat. "My eyes are up here."

"I know." His gaze didn't move.

She laughed and smacked his shoulder before slipping her arm through his. "Come on. I'm looking forward to this. We haven't been on a date in-"

"Fifteen years. Give or take a few months."

Though their last time out as a couple had been that night at the Opera, their last dinner date had been the week before. Both made a conscious effort to remember that night instead.

"You owe me one hell of a night, then."

"And I promise to deliver." He turned to escort her into the restaurant, where the Maître D' quickly greeted them.

Olaf gave one of his many aliases and she suddenly found herself being referred to as 'Mrs Flactuono'. Her heart made a painful _thump_ and she wrapped an arm around her middle. They were led to a table where the chair was pulled out for her. Olaf helped her out of her coat and she thanked him softly, catching his hand for a moment.

"Can I get you something to drink while you decide?" Menus were handed out and the waited clasped his hands behind his back.

"A bottle of your finest Merlot." He flashed her a smile when he used the correct pronunciation. She laughed softly to herself as the waiter nodded and left them to decide.

"I must thank you for taking me out tonight. It is refreshing to be able to dine out with you and not hide in some dark tunnel." She had wanted to question his decision to refer to them as married but there was little point in risking the pain. Especially not tonight.

"I will admit that as much fun as we have in the tunnels," He lifted his gaze from the menu and smiled. "I do agree with you. It is nice to be out again."

His hand reached for hers across the table and she gave it in a heartbeat. His rough thumb lazily stroked over her knuckles as he returned to choosing a meal. The silence that fell over them was comfortable but Kit was struggling. She had already been waiting too long for this and though she had promised herself that she would wait until they were at the hotel later, she needed to get it off her chest.

"Olaf?"

"Hmm?"

"Olaf, I need-"

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter had appeared out of nowhere, rudely interrupting. Damn it.

He ordered the beef, she ordered the chicken, and her interrupted moment seemed to have been forgotten. They were served wine and he raised a toast with one of those warm smiles she had become so used to.

"To my beautiful date. And to a wonderful night together."

"And to one of the finest actors of our time."

"Flatterer." He grinned and their glasses clinked together.

The wine was delicious and the company perfect. Early in their renewed relationship things had been somewhat awkward and stilted - each had still been trying to figure out what they could and could not say around the other.  But, as with all things, they became more comfortable and now conversation flowed freely. He would tell her of his upcoming shows and she would mention the many sights she had encountered on her travels. Anything relating to either side of the schism was carefully avoided.

Olaf was telling her about his next audition but her mind was elsewhere. Despite this, his excitement was clear, even around mouthfuls of roast beef, and she couldn't help but smile. Sometimes it was like spending time with a child instead of a grown man. A child with a penchant for setting things on fire.

"You seem distracted." He was slouching in his seat with his glass of wine in hand - a remarkably common sight if one spent enough time with him. She wasn't entirely sure that she had ever seen him sit straight.

"Ah. I must apologise, I'm just- I am trying to enjoy tonight but I find my thoughts wandering."

"It's all right." He sat forward and deposited his glass in favour of taking her hand. The look on his face was so genuine that she felt her heart ache. "You are safe here, love. Nobody will see us."

She gave his hand a small squeeze and a reassuring smile. "I trust you."

After a moment of silence, their meal continued without any more distractions. Kit managed to keep her mind on what he was saying and soon they were laughing, sharing a slice of chocolate cake. He had always been a sucker for cake and he couldn't say no when she hungrily eyed the chocolate sauce. In the end, he had given her the last few bites, even though he had been the one to choose it. She beamed a brilliant smile and greedily finished the plate.

"That was a wonderful meal, but I do believe I was promised a fancy night in a hotel too."

"Were you? I don't recall any mention of 'fancy'. Perhaps 'mediocre'." He shrugged his shoulders and leant back in his seat again, but she could tell he was only teasing her. There was a certain glint in his eyes.

"I was more sold on the 'whole night with you' part of the promise."

Olaf immediately called the server over to pay. Kit was still laughing when she was helped into her coat and slipped her arm through his. They were bid good night and made their way to his old car. She had thrown her overnight bag in the trunk before they went for their meal. Olaf opened the door for her and quickly hopped behind the wheel.

As it turned out, the hotel was not far away, and within fifteen minutes she was standing in the middle of a remarkably huge suite. The bed looked big enough to fit at least five people and when she turned to look at her lover he had a smug grin on his face.

"Olaf.."

"You deserve only the best." He closed the gap between them in a few shorts steps and slipped his arms around her waist. "It's our first date night in fourteen years. I wanted it to be perfect."

He was perfect; at that moment, he was perfect. She kissed him firmly, pushing her fingers into his hair. His clever fingers quickly found the zipper of her dress and she felt his rough touch against her bare back.

"Dear Count, did you plan this whole evening simply to seduce me?" She teased, smiling against his soft lips. She felt him grin before he kissed her again.

Her dress fell in a soft pool around her feet and she carefully stepped out, kicking the fabric aside. She had learned many years ago that Olaf cared very little for clothing that got in the way of what he wanted.

"It seems to be working." His hands explored her body, sending shivers down her spine.

It would have been so easy to lose herself in his kisses and his touch, but no matter how hard she tried she could not stop her mind from working overtime. The words were weighing her down and, with a soft sigh, she pushed against his shoulders.

"Olaf, wait. We need to talk." The look on his face was briefly confused, but then that cocky grin was back and he sauntered close again. "No."

"No?" The simple word stopped him in his tracks.

His proximity was often problematic, causing her to forget her train of thought, especially when he had that look in his eyes. But now she could put some distance between them and rummage through her overnight bag for something to wear. Olaf sat on the end of the bed after shedding his suit jacket and she joined him once she had pulled a sweatshirt over her head.

"Have I made a fool of myself with all of this?" He waved his hands, gesturing around the room. The tone of his voice broke her heart.

"Not at all." She grabbed one of his hands. "I just- I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you are going to take it."

"You know, you're not exactly making me feel any better."

Kit wasn't sure she could say anything that would make him feel better. She gave his hand a small squeeze, eyes fixed on her knees. "I'm pregnant."

The silence between them was stifling - as though it was a heavy blanket that covered the entire room. His hand was limp in hers and after several long seconds, she let go of it entirely. Years ago she would have been confident of his reaction, but now? Now, she had no idea.

"Are you sure?" His voice was quiet and betrayed no real emotion.

"Yes."

"Right." The bed shifted beneath them as he suddenly stood and crossed the room. He paced back and forth for several moments before he turned to face her. His mouth opened as though he was going to speak but no sound came out.

"I know that we spoke about having children when we were young, but I never meant for this to happen. I should have been more careful - we should have been more careful."

"Yes, we should."

She could see several emotions flicker across his face in such a small amount of time. For the first time in years, she saw true anger in those blue orbs. Also, pain, as though he were flickering rapidly between the two emotions.

"I can't do this. I can't." He held his hands up. "I am no parent. I am hardly even a person!"

She recognised his panic. "Olaf.."

"No, don't. I can't have a child. We- we cannot have a child." There was a slight tremble in his hands as they scrubbed over his face.

A small voice in the back of her mind made a snarky comment about condoms but she didn't voice it. Instead, she gave in to the tears stinging in her eyes, allowing them to freely fall down her face.

"What are you saying, then?"

Their eyes met and she no longer recognised the man who gazed back at her. This man was wild and dangerous - like the flames he so loved to create - completely unpredictable.

"I have to go."

Count Olaf fled the hotel room with incredible speed, the door slamming shut behind him. Kit Snicket allowed herself a moment to cry; her shoulders shaking with heavy sobs before long. She was sure that he was just panicking, after all, she had just given him big news. But a small part of him knew that this man was not the one she thought she knew and that there was a large chance she would never see him again.

She rested a hand upon her stomach and felt the tiniest swell that betrayed her condition. It would be them against the world if it came down to it. But for now, she would have faith. She had to. For the sake of her child. _Their_ child.


End file.
